opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
BRILLIANT POLITICAL MOVE OR JUST MORE "SLIME POLITICS
by Jaxhawk OBAMA IN EFFECT ADVISES REPUBLICANS THAT SLIME WILL BACKFIRE Wednesday, June 25, 2008 Last Friday Barrack Obama laid down the gauntlet to all who oppose him, that labels anyone who even mentions his lack of ability to be our president,will be a racist! He also indicated his wife Michelle was the target of character assassins. Rich Moran of the American Thinker said: "Democratic presidential contender Barack Obama said on Friday he expects Republicans to highlight the fact that he is black as part of an effort to make voters afraid of him." To be perfectly clear about what he said about those who oppose him. I will enclose a quote from his speech given in Jacksonville, Florida last Friday. "It is going to be very difficult for Republicans to run on their stewardship of the economy or their outstanding foreign policy," Obama told a fundraiser in Jacksonville, Florida. "We know what kind of campaign they're going to run. They're going to try to make you afraid. "They're going to try to make you afraid of me. He's young and inexperienced and he's got a funny name. And did I mention he's black?" He said he was also set for Republicans to say "he's got a feisty wife," in trying to attack his wife Michelle".. See how many Obama advocates simply dismiss any opposition to their candidate as "racism." It is this simple minded sophistry that the candidate will use in order to quiet opposition to his programs if he is elected. It has been asked "Is America ready for a black president?" Maybe a more emotionally charged question would be "Can America see through a racial charlatan who will shamlessly use the color of his skin to avoid debating the tough issues and call his opponents "racists" for disagreeing with him?" This speech is an example of the tactics we can expect from the Main Stream Media and the leftist who are running the propaganda campaign of Obama's campaign. The MSM called Obama's low blows in Jacksonville, "a brilliant political move"! This is the kind of coverage you can expect from Newspapers(if anyone reads them anymore) Television and the leftist controlled Internet. The anointed Messiah of the neo-commies of the media have staked their power and money on the head of this empty suit named Barry,aka Barrack, Obama. Predictions and projections: For the next five months we can expect a rash of negative pieces of "news" about the deteriorating economy, the failures in Iraq and Afghanistan, and the foibles of that "old Man" McCain.The fact that the conomy is churning out the largest output in the world, more than germany, Japan and Great Britain combined, will never be mentioned. Nor will the fact that al Qaeda is being destroyedin Iraq! These facts do not serve the pyrpose of a media dedicated to making the public desire a "CHANGE"! More predictions and projections: Nothing will be written or said about the fact that their "savior" is ignoring the genocide in Africa,or about the rants of the American hating co-horts of this born again populist.Democrats and Obama in particular will be portrayed as angels of the truth and republicans as character assassins who are racists! The truth of this matter is that some of the people associated with Obama for over twenty years are the apex of racists, Reverend Wright,James P. Meeks, Frank Marshall Davis, Fr. Michael Pfleger and Acorn for a start! It is not a Black man we Conservatives appose it is a mixed race leftist and his anti-American, race baiting friends and cohorts that we oppose! If it's relevant that some Republicans have belonged to the Federalist Society -- or even done as little as show up for the debates they host -- how can it not be relevant that Barack Obama's political education, paternal, "spiritual," and now academic as well, is all straight out of Karl Marx? http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00085973/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00086pbd/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 25, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: CAMPAIGNS Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.